Levels in Carmageddon: Total Destruction Racing 2000
The following are the levels in Carmageddon: Total Destruction Racing 2000. All levels are 'Race, Wreak or Wreak Havoc' based, unless marked with (M). The 1920s, Hell and Super Speedway levels are added by The Nosebleed Pack. They can be played at any time, in any order. Hollowood The Boulevard There are no star names on this Boulevard, thrill-seekers. You might find some congealed brains, though... Send in the Sharks (M) They're mindless killers with razor-sharp instants and one-track brains. So these drivers are just like sharks, then. The Studio Tour This is the stuff they don't want you to see. The question is, have you got the stomach for it? Pop the Sucker (M) You know this is gonna hurt. But make sure you're not the one in agony. Hall of Fame Do you wanna live forever? Do you even wanna leave a corpse people can recognise? Going Ape (M) Here's a blast from the past. And the emphasis is on the 'blast' part. The Slums Slummer Time Blues The slum-people are just like you and me. Especially when you hit them at speed... Slum Like It Hot (M) New part of town, new set of targets. That's how life is, nowadays. Sewer Rats There's fighting dirty and there's just plain low-down filthy. Guess what we're facin' here. Traffic Jam (M) Road rage, they used to call it. If they could see you now! Slumbody got killed Social conscience? Why, you lost that back when the walls went up. The Jump (M) You've plumbed the depths. Now get ready to scale the heights. The Docks Go Slow Go Slow, they say. It's dangerous, they say. You gonna listen? Juice Up (M) Wrap yourself around some motion lotion. It's what keeps you rollin'. In A World Of Ship Time to wreak a few great naval traditions. High-speed business comes first. Clear The Decks (M) To make an impression, you can't beat the wholesale destruction of maritime equipment. Sink Or Swim Worse things happen at sea? It's not true in this case. Got A New Motor (M) Respect for engineering. That's the only thing the post-apocalyptics have in common. High Rise Early Morning Riser The early bird catches the burn. If you're late, you WILL be late. Launch The Statue (M) Bring some spectacle into the hellish lives of the masses. Tequila HiRise Got a head for heights? If you aren't good enough, you'll lose it. The Rich Switch (M) Kill, maim and hurt - it's always about greed at the end of the day. HiRise 'n Fall Nerves of steel? Muscles of iron? Maybe you got feet of clay, too? Blow the Joint (M) There are two sorts of driver. The quick and the dead. And you ain't dead. Yet. Military Zone Full Metal Gasket Only a madman would mess with the military. So what does that make you? Let's go to work (M) Taking on big names is a risky business. Are you sure you can handle the pace? Fire Control The armed forces are all about discipline. Kind of the opposite to you, then. Duel in the Arena (M) The way combat's been for millennia. And it's still just as shocking today... Fire When Ready War is hell. And don't kid yourself that these races aren't all-out war. Tanks a Lot (M) In the right hands, a main battle tank is lethal. And in your hands it's worse. Back Of Beyond Road Kill It's not just what you hit, it's how you hit it. Summer Nuke Fest (M) These muties are so dense. It's hard to carve a clear path through them. Grit Your Teeth It's grim work, but remember how much you've got to prove in this race. Red Mist (M) Remember, these muties aren't like you or me. They're not sitting in a safe car for a start... Nuke Who's Talking You thought things were tough before? You ain't seen nothing yet! No Nukes Is Good Nukes (M) Maybe it's time for the ultimate firework display. You ready? Necropolis Blood, Sweat and Gears You've outraced the best. Now meet the best of the rest. Population Control (M) Forget restraint. Forget morals. Forget everything but driving, mashing and not crashing. City Of Mangles We're looking at the elite here. You count yourself in that number? Prove it. Look Out Below (M) No-one said anything about airstrikes! Still, you gotta deal with it. Driven Into The Ground Yeah, you're good. But a winner needs more. Like staying power. Big Brother (M) Cute how the police show such an interest in your whereabouts. The Bridge The Great Divide You'll need hope to get across. But more than that, you'll need plenty of horsepower. Police State Rock And A Hard Place Lunatics on the streets and lunatics in cars. Maybe this just ain't your day. Checkout Day (M) Drive like the wind. You've got all hell breaking loose behind you. Banged in the Cells All around is evidence of brain-damage. How do some of these people stay on the force? Destroy The Behemoth (M) The bigger they are, the harder they can fall on you. Cop a Load Of This Everyone's out to get you. It'd be a lonely feeling if you weren't being so crowded in. Armageddon! (M) You knew it was coming. The end of the world. But remember this - you're good enough to make it. 1920's Carnage Twenties Style They were a bloodthirsty lot even back then. Give 'em a whipping! The Unwastables It's the Twenties. Prohibition is in full swing. Can you waste The Unwastables? A ped's a ped Twenties, Thirties, Naughties, what's the difference? Peds of all ages should get a chance to eat road. Hell Go to hell Bring the smack down on Beelzebub. God knows he deserves it. Pushing up daisies You've killed all the peds down here once already. Better kill 'em all again just to make sure they get the message. May I have this dance? Want to dance with the devil? Stuff that, dancing is for ponces. Run the bugger over instead! Super Speedway Speeeeeeeed Racing!!! Super speedway oval track racing. The best fun you can have going straight, turning left, going straight, turning left... Category:Levels